Alex the bad guy,Derek the good guy
by EmOgUrL4eVa
Summary: Something is happening to Casey,and Derek wants to know what...The Daisey story...
1. Chapter 1

Alex the bad guy,Derek the good guy !!!I do not own life with Derek!!! 

Casey started to date this new guy who came to hers and Dereks school.  
He became more popular then Derek...but Derek was his friend.  
In last couple weeks,from starting dating new guy-Alex...she started to act weird.  
She would just go to her room after school,and often avoid meals.  
She became pail,and kind of ill.  
Even when Derek told something to ofence her she would just say you're right.  
Derek was worried about her...after all she was his stepsister.  
It was 8:00 p.m. and Venturi and mcdonald family was down for dinner.  
All of them except Casey.  
"Hey,i'm not hungry...i'll just go to my room"-said Derek,and he lied cause he was starving,but he gotta check what's up with casey He went upstairs,stand for couple minutes infront of casey's room door,cause he didn't know to get in or not.  
Then he finally knocked..and said quitely and with gentle voice

"Case,it's me Derek...can i please come in"  
He didn't wait for response,he just opened the door,and saw Casey on the floor,she fainted from hunger.  
He run and sit on the floor next to her.  
He shaked her and said with a little louder voice than before

"Casey wake up,please wake up"  
She opened her eyes and with scared,and confused look on her face she said quietly

"Derek,what happend"  
"You fainted,probably from hunger.I'll get you something to eat,and then we are going to talk"-he responded seriously

He caried her on his arms to the bed,kissed her in the forehead and said "I'm gonna be back soon,wait here Case"  
And he left to get some food.  
He opened refrigirator and seen his favourite cereals,that he barely find in whole town.  
And he rushed upstairs.  
"Here i am Case"-said he,put the plate with cereals on it in casey's lap.  
"Thanks Derek,wait,these are your favourite cereals...why did you gave me them...more important why do you even care about me"-asked Casey Derek with suprised look on her face

Derek responsed "Well i can see that something's wrong with you Case,i miss our fights and you started to act weird.What's up Case"  
"Nothing,i'm just a little depressed about one thing,but nothing big...it's almost nothing"-she said and smiled

"You don't have to worry,i'll be ok!And look at the time it's 11:00 p.m. tommarow is school and you always go to sleep at 11"-she add with mouth full of cereals

"i'll stay here a little longer...i'll go when you finish eating"-he said and with smile on his face he stroke her on the head

She finished eating and he went to his room...


	2. Chapter 2

!!!I do not own life with Derek!!! 

Next day Derek went to school,and Casey stayed home.  
She said that she felt ill.  
Emily called her on the phone and told her about the party that all the popular kids are going to be on,and all other kids are invited.  
Casey was really happy about going out to the party with Alex.  
Derek camed home and rush upstairs to talk to Casey

"Hey,Case.Guess there's gonna be party tonight.I'm going there,are you coming too.We can hang out,me,guys,you and Alex...it's gonna be fun"-he said all excited about it and sat next to casey on the bed

"Are you sick Derek.Since when do you wanna hang out with me.I am you're evil stepsister remember?"-she said slightly moving from him like he was monster of somekind

"Haha...no,you're not,you're my best stepsis..."-he responsed laughing,and he hugged Casey

She stil looked at him as he was crazy "So party is at 4 pm and that's for about an hour and half,you better start dressing up and putting make-up on"-said Derek getting up from bed,and went to his room.  
When they were ready they went together at the party.  
It was really cool,disco ball on the ceiling,reflectors in every corner od that big room,cool music,and drinks.  
Casey saw Alex and ran toward him.  
Then she saw emily and went to dance with her,since emily didn't had date.  
It got late and Alex had few drinks too much.  
He was kissing some girl on leather couch.  
Derek was with his friends in other part of room and he looked what will happen,and he was sorry for casey

When Casey saw that she yelled at him,and he told her "Hey look who's talking,you are little slut,and this is for interupting me"-and he slaped her so hard that she felt on the floor.

She put her hand on cheek,started crying and run out

When Alex hit her Derek opened his eyes wide,and run after Casey.  
She was sitting on the bench in the park crying.  
He moved slowly toward the bench "Case are you ok?"-he asked with sorrow in his voice cause he didn't wanted casey to cry,ever.  
She heard his voice,turned her head to him,stood up and hugged him putting head on his cheast.  
She could feel his heart beating,that calmed her down a bit,and then she started to cry again.  
Derek said sadly...he almost started to cry too.  
"Please don't cry Case,everything is going to be ok!I'm here for you,and allways will be"  
They went home together.  
Went upstairs into casey's room.  
Casey layed down on the bed and derek sit next to her and hold her hand.  
He asked her "Why are you with him if he cheats on you,hits you and call you slut"  
"Alex isn't like that,he is like that because of alchohol.But he will change"  
replied she roaning

Derek wanted to go,but Casey said

"Derek Please don't go,stay with me"-she beg holding his hand and pulling him back when he got up from bed

He lied on the bed next to casey,she puted her head on derek's cheast and put one arm over him.  
He hugged her and they fall asleep...


	3. Chapter 3

!!!I do not own life with Derek!!! 

Derek woke up next morning and he saw that Casey is sleeping,he didn't wanted to wake her up,so he just stare at her,and stroke her on head.  
She was still on his cheast.  
She suddenly opened her eyes and lift her look to see Derek.  
He said with a smile on his face:  
"Hey sleeping beauty,do you want me to bring you some breakfast"  
"Yea..we can eat together here"-responsed Casey sitting on the bed Derek got up from the bed,he was just going to open door when Casey said:  
"Oh,and Derek"  
He turned to look her

"Thanks for being here tonight with me...it really helped me"-she add

"No problem..."-he said,smiled and went for the breakfast

Right when he left Casey's cellphone ringed and guess who was it:  
"Hello"-said Casey on phone

"Hey Casey,it's Alex...i'm really sorry for the last night,i promise it won't happen again,wanna hang out today since it's saturday...and i haven't got any plans"-said he

"Yea,sure,why not?When are you coming?"-she asked normaly like nothing ever happend

"At 6 p.m. It's that ok with you?"-he responsed

"Yea,just make sure that Derek doesn't see you.He is acting very protective for me...it's just kinda weird."-she said and hanged up Cause she heard someone coming upstairs,it was Derek.  
"Hey here's breakfast,who were you talking to"-asked he opening door,and almost droping the plate with cereals

"With Emily,she wants to meet me tonight to hang out"-she responded,and that was a lie that will cost her

They ate their breakfast.

Derek went out with his friends and Casey went to the mall to buy new clothes.  
When she came back home it was 3 p.m.  
She had lunch and got ready for her date.  
Derek wasn't home..he was all day outside and ate with his guys at mcdonald's

Derek came home at 11 p.m. and Casey wasn't home yet...he called Emily to check what took casey that long:  
"Hey em it's Derek...can i speak with Casey...?"-he said with really worried voice

"She isn't here.I haven't saw her all day or spoke to her"-responsed Emily confused

"Ok nevermind...sorry for calling this late"  
"No problem,bye!"-said Emily and hung up

Derek sat on his bed few more minutes...and then he said angrily to himself

"She is out with Alex,i'm gonna kill him if he do something to her again"  
Hours passed by.  
Derek went to sleep,then at 2 a.m. he heard some noice in the bathroom

He got up and went to check it out,the doors were open and he saw Casey sitting on closed toilet

He looked suprised,and he saw her crying

"Case,what happend?I know you didn't went out with Emily,i asked her"-he said quietly standing at the door

"So now you're spying on me?Just leave me alone Derek,i need some time"-she said angrily than she lowed her voice and started to cry again

"No Casey i will never live you alone.Please tell me what happend"-he said and approched her,squat down next to her knees and took her hand.  
Then he saw something that upset him.  
When she saw that he saw it she pulled back her hand

"Casey give me your hand,now"-he yelled so hard that was really wierd that noone woke up

She gave him hand with protest

"Casey these are bruises...O my god,you got them on all parts of your body...Oh Casey why are you taking this"-he said sadly and hugged her

"I'm not,we broke up.That's why he hit me,he was drunk again"-she responded and started crying

They have gone to their rooms after talking.  
In the morning Casey couldn't find Derek anywhere.  
Then her cellphone ranged

"Hey Casey it's Emily,i'm at the mall with cassandra,you know the girl from our class.Well nevermind i didn't wanted to tell you that.The news are that Derek and Alex are fighting...someone is going to be beaten.Quick come here"-she said excited

"I'm so there"-Said Casey and went to the mall

She saw them two fighting.  
Tryed to separate them,but security came and separate them.  
Casey came to the security guard that was holding Derek

"Hey it's ok i camed for him,let me take him home"-she said Guard let Derek go and they went home together

They didn't spoke a word till they got home and closed the front door.  
That's when Casey yelled on derek:  
"Are you completly wacko?Do you wanna to get hurt?Now you got more bruises than me"  
"I couldn't just stare as you get hurt.I had to teach him a lesson."-Derek said

"Come on let's go in the bathroom"-she said,took Derek by the hand and took him there

Casey got from cupboard some medical supplies.  
She started with bruise on his right eye

"Ouch it hurts"-he said and shaked

"Well it should cause you were crazy enough to get it"-she responded angrily

"Now hold still"-she added

"I coudn't look you get hurt Case...i have to confess something to you,i can't bare keep it secret anymore"-he said and looked to her eyes

"Ok i'm finished,tell me"-she responded looking at him having no idea what is he going to say

"Casey i love you,very much...that's why i protected you and comforted you"-he said and looked at her waiting for response

She just smiled,and kissed him gently in mouth.  
"Yea i love you too Derek"-she said

He smiled and they hugged.  
That night they slept hugged together again...

The End


End file.
